Tell Me I'm Good
by TinyTeacupPip
Summary: She is split between two worlds; Cybertronian and Human. A foot in each fraction; Autobot and Decepticon. Loyal to the Tyrannt and the Hero. Sara no longer knows who she is or why she's still alive. All she knows is that she must choose one world to belong to.
1. Live to Serve

Megatron tapped his servos on his throne in impatience as he awaited Mindwipe and Shockwave's arrivel with their newest weapon. They had yet to fail him before and so he had entrusted them to create a weapon to turn the tide of war in their favor. His thoughts were interrupted as the spacebridge warbled to life, the afore mentioned mechs emerging from its spiraling depths.

"Lord Megatron may I present our newest weapon...Sara" Mindwipe announced proudly with an arching sweep of his arm. A small girl, 21 by the looks of it, stepped out of the spacebridge her head held high and standing straight; full of pride. Her braided hair was as black as death and the metal that showed in certain places like the little bit on the right side of her neck and shoulder and the entire lower arm, starting a bit above the left elbow, were a rich golden color. The Decepticon insignia was tattooed on her left shoulder but the most stunning feature was her glowing blood red eyes. She stopped in front of Megatron and bowed deeply.

"My liege." She said as she looked up into Megatron's own ruby red eyes. Her voice was like silk but the evil and deceit in it could not be masked by her cold voice. Megatron stared down at the pathetic human before him. His gaze returned to Shockwave and Mindwipe, optics flashing dangerously in anger. He was furious and his eyes narrowed at them as he bared his fanged teeth; a clear warning that he was not at all pleased.

"You both have been wasting precious time and energon on an important project and this is what you bring me?! A human!?" He snarled at the two. To their credit, neither mech flinched, but Mindwipe let Shockwave take over to give an explanation. Shockwave stepped up next to his creation.

"I know it is logical to believe we have wasted our time and materials on this human but I assure you Lord Megatron that she is no ordinary human. She was found and made to serve you and only you." Shockwave stated calmly as he gestured to Sara and she waited. Mindwipe spoke up eagerly.

"Give her an order and she will carry it out without any guilt or hesitation. She is the ultimate warrior and the thing that will change the tide in our favor." He said confidently and Megatron thought it through.

"I will give her a test. If she fails I will terminate her with no hesitation and send both of you to the Pit." Megatron stated shortly and both the twisted scientist and the hypnotist nodded in agreement, confident in their creations abilities. But the test was not what any Decepticon thought it would be. Megatron turned to Sara as she calmly awaited his orders.

"Battle Starscream, here and now." He demanded and she stood up.

"It will be done." She hissed before turning to face the Decepticon seeker Starscream. Starscream laughed in a mocking way. No one could beat him, especially not a stupid human. Sara gave a twisted grin towards Starscream, a flash of silver in her mouth catching his optics. Starscream snorted in disgust before slamming his ped down where Sara was standing.

"Hardly a threat to any Autobot-" He started in a mocking tone, staring directly at Shockwave and Mindwipe, but he quickly cut himself off with a pained cry as one knee buckled violently, barely catching himself with his hands.

Megatron chuckled darkly as his Second in Command foolishly believed he had so easily won while his optics carefully watched the human woman. She easily scaled Starscream's ped and leg, reaching the junction that connected his leg with his thigh. With a few swift motions she had ripped out important wires, spraying energon in a burst. Starscream screeched in anger as he reached towards Sara, hand missing her by inches as she quickly climbed up the rest of his leg, making it to his back with relative ease. She dug her left metallic hand into Starscream's left wing, fingers finding purchase in an almost invisible seam. In another motion she had ripped off half of the panel to Starscream's sensitive wings causing said mech to howl in agony. Megatron watched in reluctant surprise as the human woman continued to dodge Starscream's attempts to grab her and continue to wreck havoc on the Decepticon. By a stroke of luck, he finally managed to grab her and he brought her up to his face.

"You will regret that human scu-" Starscream howled in pain once more as Sara plowed her left fist into the mech's optic, shattering it, before the seeker threw her as he brought his hands up to shield his face. Sara landed on her feet, the heel of the combat boots she was wearing bending inward as it absorbed the shock of the landing.

"Enough." Sara stood up straight as she turned toward Megatron, whose voice had interrupted her assault on the Decepticon before her. He turned his head towards the gathered Decepticons before speaking once more. "Hook, take Starscream and repair him." He ordered before turning back towards Shockwave and Mindwipe while Hook escorted the swearing Starscream to his med-bay.

"I will admit that she is not as useless as I originally believed." Megatron admitted before humming in thought. "Though her real test will be against the Autobots...Shockwave...Mindwipe, you are excused." He said as both nodded in unison before the spacebridge whirled to life once more.

* * *

"The Autobot spies back on Cyberton have delivered important information." The White and black robot started as he relaid the information to his leader, their security officer, and Third in command, in the Prime's office. "It appears as though Shockwave and Mindwipe have created a weapon intended to turn the tide of war in the Decepticon's favor." He continued with a sigh as Red Alert rolled his optics.

"They have said that about all the suspicious activity from the Cons." He said in a huff as Prime raised his hand to quiet his security chief.

"What is it?" He asked Prowl seriously and Prowl tapped the holopad, bringing up another file.

"A human woman." He recited blandly and Jazz looked up in interest.

"When did the Con's loose their processors?" He asked before Prowl continued, ignoring the interruption.

"Considering the blueprints they managed to acquire from Shockwave's files it stands to reason that she can be a threat." He finished up and Red Alert's optic ridge, the human equivalent of an eyebrow, raised in a questioning way.

"I hardly believe a human woman is a threat." He challenged Prowl as Prime turned his helm to gaze at his security chief. "They're far too squishy and _fragile_ to pose much of a danger to us." He paused before returning Prime's gaze.

"I would agree but this is Shockwave we're talking about here Red." Jazz interjected while Prowl began searching through the files. Optimus thought it over carefully. Both mechs had a valid point but one could never be too careful when Megatron was involved.

"We will proceed with caution until we learn more about this weapon." He said with a note of finality in his tone, leaving no room for argument. With that the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

Crimson eyes followed the movement of Ravage's tail, body tense and coiled. Sara had been training with the Cassetacons to increase her reaction time and speed. Ravage was the one that threw her off the most. Ravage sprinted forward and Sara raced head on to meet him. Her foot connected with his head as she vaulted over him, grabbing his tail and flinging him to one side. Megatron had been watching her training with a close optic. He had learned through Shockwave's report that the silver flashes in her mouth he was seeing was cybertronian metal made to mimic sharp canines, longer than normal human canines, in order to give her an edge against any military human she had to face in the heat of battle. He had also learned that she seemed to love the adrenaline that a fight proved her and she was ruthless when she was told to be.

"Very good Sara." He said as the two stood down after their sparring session. Sara turned to him and bowed her head respectfully.

"Thank you Lord Megatron." She responded before she leaned back against the wall, taking a short break. Sara couldn't feeling anything. Perhaps that wasn't the entire truth. She could feel pain, amusement, disgust, anger, bloodlust. She just couldn't feel _anything else_.

"Sara, take Ravage. You are to await orders at the edge of the battle field, understood?" Her master's voice interrupted her musings and she climbed obediently onto Ravage before simply nodding.

* * *

Optimus looked up at the sound of F-15 Eagles screeching through the sky above the power plant, Ironhide and the other bots whipping out their weapons at the sudden, but not unexpected, appearance of the Decepticons. Prowl called out orders while the twins dove after the Constructicons before they could formed up into Devastator. Mirage disappeared from sight as Hound and Bumblebee hurried to corral the humans out of the way. He turned to face Megatron as he transformed his hand into his trusty axe.

"Megatron." He growled deeply and Megatron chuckled with a confidence that had Prime worried about what the War lord had 'up his sleeve' as the humans said.

"Prime." His rival purred back in his war torn voice that had a shiver running down Prime's spinal struts. He clearly had something planned that Optimus couldn't see. Megatron's expressive optics burned so bright they were a shade lighter. He was pissed, and Optimus allowed himself a moment to bask in it before they launched towards each other, each giving out a tremendous war cry as they clashed. In the background, hiding behind a structure nearby, was Sara. Her eyes watching the battle with rapt attention. Mind whirling as she paced in agitation. She wouldn't dare disobey a direct order but the **_sounds_** of the battle had her craving to be a part of it. She flexed her left hand, listening to the whirling sounds it made as gears worked under the surface of the metal, but even that fall back ceased to work as she watched Optimus Prime, leader of the enemy Autobots, throw her master into a building. Megatron quickly realized that the Decepticons needed an edge up in battle. His optics turned to where Sara was lying in wait and opened the comm link to her. Sara heard the crackling of her comm link and then the two words that excited her immensely

::Attack Prime::

Sara grinned maliciously as she strode out into the battle field, crimson eyes fixed upon the Prime. After all, she chuckled to herself, she LIVED to serve.


	2. Formidable Foe

Optimus pinned Megatron beneath his ped as he charged up his Ion blaster, the end pointed at the warlord's face. Suddenly Prime roared in pain, one leg giving out on him and caused him to collapse to one knee before he was promptly kicked in the face by Megatron, sending him sprawling across the dirt beneath him. He shook his head slightly in a daze as warnings popped up on his HUD. He pushed it away for a later time, confusion rising to the surface. He noticed Megatron watching from above him but the Decepticon made no move to end his life. It only served to confuse him further; that is until he grunted in pain as his left windshield shattered violently. His helm snapped up and his optics widened in shock as he watched a human rip into wires within his chest plating. A sadistic and twisted grin plastered across her face as her red eyes _glowed_ brightly in bloodlust and excitement. Prime attempted to grab her and remove her from him gently. He had made a vow to himself that he wouldn't harm any humans including ones attacking him but she nimbly dodged his searching hand and scrambled up farther, attempting to reach his plated neck. Sara was abruptly tackled by Major Myers and Prime immediately rose to his feet to tackle Megatron.

Sara snarled at the man that stole her prey away from her. He had her pinned to the ground and she struggled, snarling angrily. In a split second decision she leaned forward as much as she could and sank her metal canines into Major Myers's arm, tearing into the skin and drawing blood. She gagged slightly at the metallic taste it flowed down her throat before Major Myers pulled back as she let go of his arm.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed loudly, hand clamped over the bleeding wound before he turned to see where Sara had gone. He barely missed the fist thrown his way and stumbled backwards before regaining his balance. Sara smirked at him, tongue passing over her canines teasingly, and she swiped the back of her hand across her mouth, smearing the blood further on her face.

"You taste delicious Major." She laughed darkly and Myers felt a chill make its way down his spine.

"You're sick!" He snapped back. To his dismay the comment only caused her to laugh further.

"Maybe, but at least I don't deny myself the thrill of a bloody battle." She bit back before rushing forward and grabbing his arm, throwing him over her shoulder and out of her way as she made a beeline towards Prime once more. Sara jumped forward only to see Megatron's ped about to come down on top of her too late. All she could do was brace herself.

Optimus saw the human girl out of the corner of his optic and headbutted Megatron before swiping her out from under his enemy's ped before she was killed. He ignored her frantic squirming and punching of his hand as he rolled away from Megatron's cannon blast, keeping her close to his damaged chest plates protectively. They both heard the screaming of an F-15's engine and immediately knew that Starscream was about to attack them. Sara braced herself again, fully aware that Starscream was holding a not so subtle grudge against her. She heard the firing of his nullray and was jostled violently as Prime groaned deeply, collapsing as he took the blast in the back, further protecting her from getting injured. Confusion rolled across her in waves as she looked up from her place in his hand and against his chest plates. Why would the _enemy_ protect her from her own team mate? He relaxed his hand and she quickly slid out before spinning to face him. Cerulean blue optics met ruby red eyes with a steady gaze that had her faltering for the first time since the battle begun. Everything she knew screamed at her to attack Prime while he was down but something deep in her had her hesitating. Sara didn't get to contemplate the train of thought much longer before the voice of Megatron was ordering a retreat. She looked back at Prime as he slowly got to his peds and she masked her utter confusion with a snarl.

"Another time Prime." She ground out before running to jump onto Ravage's back as the Decepticon's retreated amid blaster fire.

* * *

Megatron was pissed. Other than Sara's performance, he caught Starscream targeting Prime when he KNEW Sara was in his hands. Sara watched with a certain amount of satisfaction as Megatron beat Starscream for his insubordination and incompetence before turning to her. She steeled herself for the tongue lashing she was to get. She didn't think he saw her falter earlier but she couldn't be sure and so she would just keep her head down.

"Sara, rest. You have done well for your first battle against the Autobots." He praised slightly, well aware that humans needed more rest than Cybertronians, and she nodded.

"Yes Lord Megatron." She said before turning and leaving the throne room, not wanting to linger and bring Megatron's wrath down upon her. She hummed in thought as she mulled over the recent actions of the Leader of the Autobots. The steady gaze hadn't unnerved her like Shockwave's often did. No, instead it seemed to soothe something within her. She paused in front of the door to her 'room'. A sliver of fear made itself home in her mind at the thought of Shockwave, and she felt the chill of chains wrapped around her wrists that weren't there. She frowned deeply and growled, shaking off the feeling with a dismissive thought and entered her room with the intent to sleep off how sore she was.

* * *

"Did you let Ravage bite you Myers!?" The older man snapped angrily at Major Myers. The black hair of the older man was peppered with gray, a testament to how long he had been alive. He was finishing stitching up the wound on Myers's and Myer gave a heavy sigh.

"I wish, Alec. Megatron has a new recruit. Some woman." He told the medic. Alec frowned as he looked up at Ratchet, who was attending to Optimus Prime.

"She's not human if the state of this wound is anything to go by. You said she bit you, correct?" He asked Myers, turning back to look over the top of his glasses at the Major. Myers nodded in a simple answer.

"Don't let her do it again, she barely missed an artery in your arm." He started severely in his lecturing tone of voice. "And with how deep and clean these slices are, chances are you could have very well lost an arm or your life." He finished sternly and Myers smiled sheepishly at the medic.

"You would just bring me back to life." He said confidently.

"To kill you for your stupidity." Alec responded without even looking up from bandaging the stitches.

"What about the damage that girl caused to Prime? I've never seen a human take down an Autobot, much less Optimus, like that before." Sparkplug interjected and everybody became silent, a tense air rolling across the Autobot's and their human companions.

"She's a danger to herself and others." Myers said in a slightly angry tone of voice. Prime sat up slowly, ignoring the residual pain from his knee joint and chest. The moment he had locked optics with her still lingered in his processor. There had been a flicker of something there. Not just in her expression but her left eye seemed to truly flicker blue for the briefest moment that he almost had himself convinced it was his imagination.

"I say the 'cons can keep 'er." Ironhide said with a huff in his gruff voice, his opinion met murmurs and words of agreement. Myers looked up at Optimus, recognizing the far away look in the blue optics that he had come to learn was the Prime deep in thought. Myers's eyes widened slightly before narrowing at him.

"No..." He started seriously as Prime finally turned to give the Major a knowing look. Myers shook his head at the gaze Prime was fixing him with. "No, no, no! I am not risking the lives of myself and my soldiers just so you can talk to her." He said with a huff and Prime gave a deep vent.

"I believe that she is not willingly serving the Decepticon's Major." He responded confidently and Alec turned his own gaze upon the Prime.

"It is possible they used a method of psychological origin to control her. Prime may be on to something there." He confirmed before shaking his head. "But unless we get a hold of her we can't prove anything." Alec finished and Prime hummed in thought, thinking over what the human medic had said. It was rumored that Mindwipe was a part of the project and he was know for his psychological tricks. It was entirely possible.

"Prowl and Jazz will come up with a battle plan to capture the woman show we encounter her on the battle field again." Optimus ordered and both mechs nodded their heads in acknowledgement before going off on their own to come up with a plan of action. Myers shook his head in disappointment.

"Wasting our time here Prime. If she was unwillingly serving under them she's more than gone now. There's no way you're reaching her in that twisted mind." He told Optimus in contempt. Prime hummed slightly before turning to fix the Major with a steady gaze.

"We will see Major."


	3. Glimmer of Hope

_She let out a harsh sob, chains clanking against each other rapidly as she shook in pain, trying to catch a glimpse of herself in the faded mirror before shivering at her own beaten reflection._

* * *

Sara jolted awake, confusion swiftly overtaking any lingering fear the dream may have left in its wake. She stretched slowly, the joint in her arm creaking against the strain. Already the dream was fading from her mind and trying to hold onto it was like trying to hang onto water. It simply slipped between her fingers. Sara brushed it off before sitting up. Her gaze pinpointed the source of the red light dimly lighting up the small room before she snorted in amusement.

"Nice to know you're a stalker Screamer." She insulted casually, looking for a little tussle to forget the lingering wrongness in the back of her mind.

"I'm supposed to keep an optic on Megatron's _bitch_." He smirked in triumph and Sara simply gave a cruel and unnerving fanged smirk.

"And you're Megatron's punching bag **and** bitch, Screamer." She retorted, the smirk still plastered on her face. Starscream sputtered indignantly before settling on glaring coldly at her.

"Lord Megatron may tell you where to go and what to do, but as long as he owns you, you're to take orders from him and me, fleshbag, and you'll do what I want and the way I want it." Starscream said slyly, the triumphant smirk slowly claiming his face once more. Sara glared hard at Starscream as the smirk that had been plastered on her face slipped away easily.

"I only obey Lord Megatron, not his _**traitorous**_ second in command." She corrected swiftly. Starscream chuckled darkly at her as she attempted to stay still. Her red eyes gleamed in the dim light and she focused all her attention on the Decepticon Seeker.

"You're quick." He acknowledged and she snapped at him with increasing irritation.

"And you're stupid." Sara growled unhappily and Starscream glared at her angrily again.

"You annoying fleshbag!" He snarled out behind his metal teeth at the woman before snatching her up in his hand. Sara took in a huge gulp of air before managing to grind out an retort from behind her clenched teeth.

"U-Up you-your aft." She gasped out as he tightened his grip around her fragile body. She could feel her ribs slowly being pushed inwards and hissed in pain, worried that they were going to break because of the pressure put on them from the metal giant. Suddenly she cried out as a sharp burst of agony jolted up and down her left arm while Starscream just chuckled at her pain before she could get a handle on her emotions. He brought her up to his box like head as he glared down at her sharply, the ruby red optics narrowing as his patience ran thin. Sara lifted her head and spat in his optic and blood, from her split lip, and saliva mixed together. The blood and saliva mixture trickled down her swollen bottom lip and chin as he reared back, snarling and swearing, his free hand slapped over his optic. Sara quickly ripped into the wires of his hand and he dropped her. She landed on the cold floor gracefully before lifting her head and snarling viciously at the Con as her left arm sparked and whirled; like it was wheezing. The metal where her elbow would be was dented inwards. It threw sparks from inside the arm and she found it difficult, not to mention painful, to bend it. He was trying to disable the only thing she had to fight against him with. Prehaps he wasn't as incompetent as she was originally lead to believe. Sara snarled in anger before lunging towards the Seeker.

* * *

Major Will Myers stared at Prowl as he explained the plan for trapping the Decepticon's newest recruit. He blinked as he attempted to fully register what had been relaid to him.

"I'm sorry. I understand that this is your plan Prowl but this is a risky and ridiculous plan to be fully honest." He finally answered and Prowl sighed, feeling a processor ache coming on from the Major's stubbornness.

"Without the use of her Cybertronian hand, Sara will be unable to harm our soldiers like she has in the past." He explained in a strained yet calm voice. Myers eyes darted to his still healing arm, Prowl's quick optics following the brief movement, before he looked up at the Tactician.

"Ratchet has, with the help of Alec, created a sedative that should be strong enough to incapacitate her til we can get her secured. Her fangs will not be an issue" He answered the unspoken question, causing Myers to sigh heavily in defeat.

"Alright Prowl." He admitted defeat. "Do the rest of the bots know yet?"

"They have already been informed."

"Wonderful." Was the deadpan reply. Major Myers left Prowl alone as he made his way to the med-bay of the Ark, searching for Alec. As expected, the Medic was in the bay; Ratchet absent for once, a rare occurrence. He was bent over blueprints of an Autobot, humming as he examined the problem. He heard the echoing steps of the Major but didn't look up from his work. In such situations, Alec had become acquainted with the habit Will had picked up since working with the Autobots. He would often seek out Alec and they would have a much needed talk. This time was no different.

"It's about the girl isn't it?" Alec asked simply as Myers took a seat across from him.

"You read me so well Alec."

"Don't be sarcastic with me Myers or I'll be taking a page out of Ratchet's book." The temperamental Medic threatened, referencing Ratchet's habit of throwing wrenches. He sat back and tore his eyes away from his work to fix the Major with an x-ray type of stare over the edge of his rounded spectacles. Will almost squirmed in his seat at the stare, knowing too well what his old friend was searching for. Alec seemed to have found his answer as he folded his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"She looks similar to your daughter." He stated plainly and Myers seemed to flinch a bit.

"If you remove the glowing red eyes and robot bits...yes." He admitted softly. Alec's gaze softened at the younger man and he gave a small sigh.

"Will, you know what I'm about to say." He said and Myers frowned, an angry expression flitting across his features.

"Alec, She acts exactly like Myra had." He protested. "Truthfully, It's very hard to believe she isn't willingly working for the Decepticons with that experience under my belt." Alec frowned at him before sitting up.

"I'm not a therapist Will, and you know damn well I have recommended for you to see one for this exact reason." The Medic started seriously. Myers opened his mouth to protest before Alec pinned him with a stern glare, effectively quieting the Major. "You cannot compare Sara to your daughter!" He said bluntly.

"Alec,"

"No!" Alec interrupted, "To compare an unwilling victim of the Decepticon's to your criminal daughter is unfair to Sara!" He said sternly, scolding the Major for such an idea. Alec gave a sigh, look softening significantly.

"Will, you have to let what happened with Myra go." He said as he stood up slowly, joints aching slightly in protest. Myers sighed in emotional exhaustion before he nodded, agreeing with Alec's statement. It was just hard to see Sara and not see his little Myra.

"Thank you Alec." He said sincerely. Alec snorted slightly as he looked Myers up and down.

"You look like shit. Go rest..." He told him before pausing. "Myers."

"Yeah, Doc?"

"I am only asking you give Sara a chance." He said before dismissing his comrade.

"I understand." Myers responded before leaving the older man alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Megatron stood, towering over Starscream.

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" He yelled darkly, hand shooting out to grasp at Starscream's left wing. His sharp claws digging into the sensitive metal, and causing the seeker to cry out.

"M-M-Master!" Starscream started before Megatron grabbed Starscream by the throat to silence the pathetic pleading of his traitorous SIC. He had entered the small cupboard like room they were using to house Sara only to find Starscream attempting to rip her into shreds, the human barely able to stave off the Seeker with her dented and sparking arm. He had to waste precious time contacting Shockwave for the blueprints to her arm so Hook could properly fix it. Precious time wasted due to _**Starscream's actions**_. Sara stood silently beside his seat, watching Megatron beat the Seeker to an inch of his life for attempting to kill her. Something about the display disturbed her but she easily pushed the tiny bubble of feeling aside to quietly enjoy the Con's punishment. She had to hold back a smirk at the pleading and begging of the Seeker that had sent her to Hook for repairs. Personally it was quite gratifying to watch. Finally, Megatron kicked the whimpering Starscream away towards his trinemates, Thundercracker and Skywarp, leaving them to help out his second in command to the med-bay. He ordered Dirge to clean up the mess of energon Starscream left behind from the brutal beating before ruby red optics turned to look at Sara. He may not have seen the moment of hesitation she had on the battle field from her first encounter with Prime but Soundwave had. The ever loyal TIC had informed Megatron of what he had witnessed and the tyrant had been dwelling on it ever since. He had brought it up to Shockwave, who had merely reassured him that he would speak to the human femme. He could not risk losing such a weapon to the insufferable Autobots, but unfortunately for now he would have to leave the issue to Shockwave; though he would have Soundwave monitor the situation further.

* * *

Sara frowned at the screen in front of her. Shockwave was hailing her. It was something deep and primal inside her that had her actually hesitating to respond. A brief flash of something (a sort of scalpel maybe?) from her mind's eye made her skin crawl. She forced herself to calm down before her fight or flight instincts kicked in. She hit the button on the keyboard and the sight of the Decepticon Scientist greeted her. The yellow optic piercing through her to her most basic form had her skin crawling again in discomfort.

"Sara." Came the emotionless voice.

"Shockwave." She acknowledged, a small tilt of her head forward the only movement she made. Away from the video camera's eye, behind her back, her hands curled up into fists. The nails on her normal hand cut into her palm, drawing tiny rivulets of blood. Sara hyper focused on the sensation that the pain brought instead of all the other _emotions_ vying for a place in her conscious mind.

"Damage report." He ordered.

"Dented elbow, multiple severed wires, and some gears had to be replaced." Sara obeyed without a second thought and Shockwave hummed. "Hook followed your instructions to a T and it's back in working order once more." She finished with confidence and Shockwave took a moment to type something down on the datapad beside him before returning his attention back to the human femme in front of him.

"Starscream attacking you was only logical. You preformed decently under the circumstances." Shockwave responded and Sara lowered her head in submission.

"I will strive to do better in the future."

"Again, it is only logical that you do so." He responded offhandedly before growing silent. Shockwave was quite certain he had seen her left optic flicker for a brief moment. It had been the bane of him in the beginning of the tests, constantly flickering back to an Autobot blue despite his efforts to restrain it from doing so. Again, just for that briefest of moments, he had seen blue in her optic once more before it returned to it's current crimson red. A sign indicative of the control wavering momentarily or some memory that had, up until now, been successfully repressed. Shockwave made a mental note to warn Megatron. It seemed that the initial contact with Prime woke up the shard once more. He would now have to monitor her more carefully, the chance of her regaining control of herself rising with each contact with Prime she made. Speaking of which...

"Have you had any stasis projections?" Shockwave asked out of the blue on purpose. Sara flinched as she attempted to restrain herself from jumping in shock at the sudden question. She opened her mouth to confirm that, yes, she had but she actually paused for a brief moment.

"No." Came the unbidden lie that slipped past her lips without warning. Shockwave nodded and after a while longer he dismissed her to go rest. The moment the screen went black Sara roared in anger at the soft blue light reflected in the dark screen. She was a Decepticon, not a filthy Autobot! She watched in grim satisfaction as the blue dimmed before flickering back to red entirely.


End file.
